1. Field
The invention is related to systems and methods for terminating communications to a telephony device. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for routing Short Message Service (SMS) communication between mobile devices on different mobile service provider networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephony devices, such as cellular telephones and mobile computing devices with Short Message Service (SMS) communication capabilities, are typically provided with service from a mobile service provider. The mobile service provider typically only provides service to its customers within a defined geographical area, often only within a single country. The area served by the provider is considered the “native” service area for customers who receive mobile telephone service from the provider.
If a customer who receives mobile telephone service from a first “native” mobile service provider travels to an area outside his native service area, the customer's mobile telephone may be capable of receiving mobile service from a second “non-native” service provider that provides coverage in that location. However, because the non-native service provider is not the customer's regular service provider, the customer will be charged special “roaming” fees for receiving incoming communications and for sending outgoing communications from that location. Typically, the non-native mobile service provider charges the user's native mobile service provider for providing service to the customer's cellular telephone, and the native mobile service provider then passes those charges along to the customer as part of his regular monthly bill. This is true for telephone calls, text messages, and other forms of telephony communications.
Roaming charges can be exorbitant compared to fees charged for telephony communications within the customer's native service area. International roaming charges are particularly expensive, as the rates negotiated between carriers for overseas call termination has been at a premium.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved systems and methods for sending and receiving Short Message Service (SMS) communication between mobile devices on different mobile service provider networks.